Anything Can Happen
by MissSoapy1
Summary: One shot of where Castiel falls in love.


**Anything Can Happen**

**Sam's PoV**

"Dean why are we still here?" Cas asked as we sat around a table in the diner, we had been here for over an hour while Dean stuffed his face and used his charms to get the waitresses numbers.

"Eating Cas, we're here for food" Dean mumbled between mouthfuls. I rolled my eyes feeling slightly sick at the amount of food Dean had consumed.

Cas looked a little confused, he understood what we humans had to do but he still found it quite unnecessary to waste time on little things rather then focusing our attention on the hunt.

We were after a quite high levelled demon and Cas rarely came down to help us now that he was busy running things upstairs.

"We'll leave soon Cas" I said looking over to him and smiling lightly to get him to loosen up a bit.

Hunting with Cas was interesting to say the least. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was more hard work then anything else. We had to teach Cas our ways, which was another thing he had to get used to. Him being a believer of just asking people straight out for answers whereas with Dean and I we do it a little differently.

Cas just huffed and sat back in his seat.

"Acting almost human there" Dean smirked.

I rolled my eyes again.

Dean finished off his food without another word. I got up to pay for our lunch. Cas and Dean followed behind me. We left the diner soon after.

"So this demon then…what's its name again" Dean mumbled as we walked down the street talking in hushed tones as we passed people.

"Anton is the name of the Demon" Cas responded in his monotone

"Ok then so this Anton, where can we find him" Dean said

"He'll find us" Cas said looking away

"Wait, what do you mean he'll find us" I asked a little confused.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with, it's all sorted" Cas said again in the same voice.

"Now hang on a sec here Mr almighty, but whatever you have planned to happen does concern us, seeing as we are a factor in this plan of yours" Dean said trying to get Cas's attention.

It didn't work, Cas was so far off in his own world that he didn't notice that he was walking straight into the path of the young lady coming the opposite way. She didn't seem to be looking either, she was staring at the ground as if in a rush to get to her destination. She was knocked to the floor.

"Ow" She mumbled cursing slightly under her breath.

"Watch where you're walking buddy" She moaned as she rubbed the now tender areas of her legs where she had hit them as she hit the ground. I was about to say she should have been watching where she was going too but decided to let it go.

"Sorry" Cas said as he reached out to help her up. She accepted his hand and Cas carefully pulled her back onto her feet.

"Thanks" She said finally looking up to see who it was that had knocked her down.

"Oh!" She said then looked away

"Sorry I didn't mean to come off rude." She muttered as she looked back at Cas.

"It's no trouble, in fact I should have been paying more attention." Cas said smiling. The first time both Dean and I had seen him.

She smiled shyly but more sweetly.

"Well it was nice meeting you" She said

"It's Castiel" He said looking into her eyes

"Nice name, Nicole" She smiled.

"Nice meeting you too Nicole, it's very fitting" Cas responded.

"What is?" She asked a little confused.

"Your name, it suits you. Perfectly in fact" He said

She blushed slightly.

As she looked up through her lashes you could tell she needed to leave but that she didn't want to.

"Hey Cas, why don't you give her your number. She clearly needs to get somewhere" Dean said

Cas looked at Dean.

I quickly jotted down one of our numbers and handed it to Cas.

He gave it over to Nicole. She smiled.

"I'll call you as soon as I'm free. That ok?" She asked looking at Cas.

He nodded not quite sure what was going on.

…

**Nicole's PoV**

"Well that was…." I couldn't find a word for it.

Life changing to say the least. It was amazing. I've never believed in love at first sight, and who'd of thought it would happen to me.

I rushed through my work trying to get it finished as soon as I possibly could. I just wanted to leave so I could call Castiel. I wanted to speak to him again, I wanted to see his beautiful pure blue eyes. His eyes seemed like they could see into my soul, pierce through me and take my breath away, and I would let him.

"Hey Nic's couldn't give us a hand with my report?" Nathan asked

"Uh, sure Nathan" I said getting up from my seat and walking over to his desk.

"What do you need help with?" I asked as I leant over to see what he had done so far. He had only written the title of his report so far.

"Nathan?" I asked he hadn't responded. I looked at him and his eyes were fixed to my chest. I stood up and Nathan blinked a few times before responding.

"Sorry, was distracted" He smiled.

"Ergh" I moaned.

"Do you really need my help, or did you just call me over so you could stare at my chest" I said irritated.

"A little of both" Nathan replied

"Ergh" I moaned again.

"Look the report isn't that hard, just come up with an introduction and then the words should just come to you." I said trying to be kind

"Umm…thanks" He said turning to the screen of his computer.

"You're welcome" I turned away

"Umm Nicole?" Nathan asked

"No you can't" I said walking away, knowing what he was about to ask me.

Nathan was such a pig sometimes.

I sat back at my desk and stared at the blank screen for a few moments before I realised that I had a message.

'_Hey Nicole,_

_Could you come to my office please? And bring your reports._

_Thanks,_

_Amanda'_

"Ergh" I moaned again. I grabbed my reports from my desk and headed to Amanda's office.

I knocked twice and then entered.

"You wanted to see me" I said as she pointed for me to take a seat.

"Yes, could you put your reports on my desk and then close the door on your way out that would be great thanks" She said without looking at me, her nose stuck in paperwork.

I stood up and walked over to her desk placing the reports on it, I turned away.

"Oh and you can have the rest of the day off, seeing as you've finished today's quota" Amanda said still not looking at me. I nodded once then left her office closing the door after me.

I walked back to my desk and grabbed my bag. I headed towards the exit.

"Hey Nicole, where you going?" Nathan called after me

"I've been given the rest of the day off, cause I've finished my quota" I said heading out the door.

'That was strange' I thought. 'Amanda never let's people go home early unless…in fact she just never let's people go home early. What's up with her today?' I couldn't help but let my mind wonder about the possibilities of what it could be. But in the midst of all this speculation, Castiel crept into my mind.

I had to see him again and soon.

I rummaged through my bag for his number, pulling out the piece of paper and dialled the number into my phone. After hitting call I waited for him to pick up.

"Hello" It wasn't Castiel who answered

"Hi, it's Nicole. Is Castiel there?" I asked feeling a little anxious.

"Hold on, I'll just get him" The man responded, it must have been the taller guy that was with him, I didn't recognise the voice.

"Hello Nicole" Castiel said down the phone.

"I said I would ring when I was free. Is this a good time?" I asked

"umm… well it's not a bad time" He said

"Oh ok" I replied.

"So umm do you want to meet up later then?" I asked.

Castiel didn't respond at first.

"Sure" He said.

"Where and what time?" He asked

"Say 7 and at Joe's diner" I replied

"I'm sure I'll be free to meet you there at that time" He said it sounded like he was smiling slightly.

"Ok then. See you tonight" I smiled then hung up.

….

**Castiel's PoV**

"So Cas has got himself a date" Dean smirked

Sam just rolled his eyes. "Cut it out Dean" He said

"Besides we have bigger things to concentrate on at the moment" I interrupted.

"Bigger than you having a date, I think not" Dean said smiling

"Mind out the gutter Dean" Sam said

"Excuse me" I asked confused.

Sam just patted me on the shoulder.

"So Anton?" Sam said changing the subject.

"Oh no you don't" Dean moaned.

"We have to prepare Cas for his big date tonight" Dean smiled

"You don't have to do anything of the sort. Now can we focus on what's really important here" I interrupted again.

"This is important Cas, it's a big thing for you that is anyway" Dean said

"And why is that?" I asked confused.

"Because, well you don't act, because you're not human" Dean said trying to find the right words.

"So you need to know how to act human, for your date" Dean smiled

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Never mind Cas, we'll sort this Anton thing out after Dean is satisfied that you're ready for your date with Nicole" Sam said sympathetically.

I sighed heavily; it hurt slightly to do so.

"Fine Dean, what do I need to do?" I asked

….

**7.00pm – Joe's Diner – Castiel's PoV still**

"Dean, Sam I can't do this with you watching me" I said turning around to look at them. They were sitting at a table near the back of the diner. I was waiting near the front for Nicole to turn up.

"Just act like we told you too, and be yourself. Well the self that's human - ish" Dean replied back.

"Hey" I heard from behind me.

I turned to see Nicole; she was dressed in a deep blue and silver dress. She looked beautiful.

"Wow" I breathed out. The way she made me feel was incredible, the best feeling I had ever had. I wasn't used to this.

"Thanks" She blushed.

I turned back and asked for a table for two, we were lead over to a booth near the front of the diner.

"You look really pretty Nicole" I said smiling slightly

"Thanks" She said blushing some more. Her face lit up when she blushed.

"You look…." She smiled

"I can't find a word good enough to describe you" She said shyly.

I reached over and touched her hand. It was like electricity pulsed through us both when I did.

She smiled.

"This is going to sound cheesy, but meeting you has been the best thing that has happened to me today" Nicole said smiling a little, It was nice the way that made me feel when she said it. But I don't get why it did.

"Doesn't sound that cheesy. I have to say meeting you has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. Truthfully." I smiled to comfort her and to show her I was being honest.

She blushed lightly

"You're really cute when you blush" I said

She blushed more.

I just smiled.

"So you hungry?" She asked

I nodded

The waiter came over to take our order, Nicole order and chicken and bacon pasta salad with a lemon soda, I ordered a cheeseburger and fries with a soda. It's really the only thing I've ever eaten before.

We spoke for a long time after our meal. Every now and then when she wasn't looking I turned to look at Dean and Sam who both kept giving me the thumbs up.

Dean and Sam came over when Nicole went to the ladies room.

"So we're going to leave you two young love birds alone." Dean smiled

"No wait, what's going on? I don't understand these feelings" I said asking for help

"Calm down Cas, just go with it." Dean smiled

"We'll see you, umm whenever" Sam said pushing Dean out the door before he could say anything else.

The bill came while Nicole was still in the ladies, I paid the bill and then waited for Nicole to return.

"Sorry about that" She smiled

I smiled back

"You ready to go?" I asked

She nodded.

We walked out of the diner holding hands.

We had walked to her apartment, we were stood outside it holding hands and standing quite close looking into each others eyes. It wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be to hold hands with a human, it was comfortable, it was normal. It was human nature.

"I had a great time" She smiled

"Me too" I replied.

Nicole leant in towards me. I was confused for a moment of what I should do next. I didn't understand what was going on, this had never happened before. I thought back to what Dean and Sam had told me earlier and acted on their words. I closed the gap and pressed my lips to hers.

Her arms wrapped around my neck, my arms instinctively moved around her waist and I pulled her closer to me. Intensifying the kiss.

"So ummm…do you want to come up?" She asked after our lips parted.

"Sure" I smiled. She pressed her lips to mine again. I kissed her back wrapping my arms back around her. Can I really be feeling this way? Have I really fallen for a human?


End file.
